ALL SONIC BOOM HEAD CANONS!
by ElyzaHere
Summary: WELCOME! This is the place where you can read many cute sonamy,(mainly) or other head canons that are related to Sonic Boom! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is the place where I will post all of my Sonamy/Stails/other BOOM head canons! So click on a chapter to read them!


	2. Sonamy Boom : Tumblr Prompt

Okay..soo..I now have presented a challenge for myself that I never thought I would never have to face…

This is for cutegirlmayra …also known as my friend, who always makes me squeal and laugh by her Sonamy fan fictions…

And now.._IT'S MY TURN…_

I'm terrified…

*TAKES DEEP BREATH* Alright, here we go…

Backstory : Sonic and Amy were doing a mission together, when they get sidetracked by a monster that seemed to be made of water.(Maybe a Boom version of Chaos?) Sonic, of course, was a little skittish about fighting it, since it WAS rather close to a water fall. So, Amy did most of the fighting while Sonic helped out. Sadly, this led to the fight ending with Amy being dragged over the edge of the waterfall with the monster into a huge river. Sonic watched helplessly as they vanished into the mist below…

And now, our scene begins~

"AMY!" Sonic yelled as he watched in horror while Amy disappeared under the rapids. Quickly, he ran down some rocks by the waterfall, and frantically searched the waters. As he searched, he started growing more and more worried as Amy was nowhere to be found. He finally felt a glimmer of hope when he saw something pink laying slumped over on the river bank.

As he made his way to the object, he saw something red around it, it looked like a dress."Amy!" Sonic fell to his knees and held Amy in his arms when he got there."Amy! Hello? Amy can you hear me?!" he yelled. Amy's eyes were closed, and her head fell to the side. Sonic's eyes widened, and he started to shake his head."No..no no no no no! Amy, please wake up! Oh, this is all my fault! I should have helped you when you were fighting that stupid monster! And now..now you could be hurt, or worse and I-" he suddenly felt a wave of grief overcome him.

"Amy…..I….I.'m so sorry…I never meant for this to happen! Please wake up Amy! I..I can't lose you! I know that you might seem a little crazy at times, a-and loud, and maybe a little bossy, but.."

He took a deep breath.

"..I need you Amy…I need your happy-go-lucky attitude, and your cheerfulness, I need to hear your laugh, and I need you there to comfort me when I need it! I need someone that I can trust and that will trust me! I need your continuous stories about fairy tales and your adventures in temples, and I need to see your eyes light up every time you talked about something you loved…I need to see your…._amazing _smile..a-and now that I think of it…I never realized that I needed you so much until now…"

He paused, and thought for a moment.

"..I never realized how much I really cared about you,..And now…now I won't even get the chance to tell you that.."

He sighed, and closed his eyes. His head was low and he spoke in a soft voice.

"You…you mean the world to me, Amy.."

A small tear formed in his eye as he hugged Amy tightly. For a moment, everything was silent. Then, a miracle happened.

"S..Sonic?"

"Amy?!"

Sonic felt his heart leap as he started to hear her giggling, and looked her in the eyes."Amy! Oh Amy, I was so worried-" he was interrupted by a snicker coming from Amy.

"_Worried?_"

Sonic blushed, and cleared his throat."Ahem, um…I uh..um.." Amy giggled, and hugged him."So..I mean the world to you..huh?" Sonic's eyes became white, and his face turned red. He backed away and his heart began to beat faster than he could think.

"Oh my chaos, did you just hear all of that?! Amy, I can explai-"

"No no, there's no need to explain! I heard everything!"

Sonic became flustered, and stomped away while Amy followed closely behind, teasing him about his little confession.

"So you DO care about me!"

"Uh..maybe.."

"AW! That's sweet! And I didn't know that you liked my stories!"

"Amy, can you please stop?"

"Oh! Okay.."

"…"

"…"

"…_Amazing _smile..huh?"

"Amy! It was just the heat of the moment, and I thought you were DEAD!"

"I know, but..hey, you're eyes are puffy! Were you crying?"

"No! It's just..water from the river!"

"But..you're face is completely dry, and you thought I was dead and- *gasp* LOOK! I JUST SAW YOU WIPE YOUR EYE! YOU DID CRY!"

"IT WAS THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT!"

The End!

(This was posted on Tumblr, what do you think?


	3. Sonamy Boom : Enerbeam Kiss

_WARNING : THIS WILL GIVE YOU FAN GIRL FEVER!_

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAA! You can't defeat me!"

The evil Eggman cackled as he watched Amy helplessly struggling to break free from trap. The scientist flew up to his Amy, and pinched her cheek."Lovely, isn't it? All of the information I need to find the source of all the power in the jungle, in this little mind!" Amy shook her head away and spit at him."You'll never get a WORD outta me!" she yelled. Eggman snickered."And who's going to STOP me?"

"WE WILL!"

"WHAT?!"

Eggman spun around to see Sonic and friends standing before him. Sonic stretched his arms and legs out."Ya know, you should probably get some new security." he laughed. He looked at Amy, and waved."Hi Amy! Long time no see!" Amy smiled in return."Hi guys! Where have you been? I've had to deal with ol' yolk face over here!" Eggman jumped in front of the team, causing them to step backwards."You little PESTS! How many times do I have to get rid of you?!" Tails started counting with his fingers, mocking the evil doctor. Eggman quickly became irritated.

"Fine, if it' a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you'll GET!"

Suddenly, giant glass tubes trap the team. They separate Sonic from the rest of the group. As the others are fighting their way out, Sonic faces Eggman."Well, looks like you're all alone now!" Eggman hissed. Sonic clenched his fists."You like to play dirty huh? Let's see what you got!" He jumped up to attack Eggman directly, but was knocked back by a pink glow."GAH! Wh-what?!"

He stood up and saw Amy in a battle position, with her Enerbeam in one hand, and her hammer in the other."A-Amy!? What are you doing?!" Sonic exclaimed

"My Eggman Empire will soon be complete, and your little friend here will be one of the first to become one of my minions! AMY! ATTACK!" Eggman snickered.

Amy suddenly lunged forward. Sonic barely dodged her hammer by mere inches."Amy! Stop this! It's me, Sonic!" Amy didn't seem to be listening. The team was watching in horror from behind the glass. As the one-sided fight kept going on, Eggman watched with a menacing smile.

"Why aren't you fighting back, Sonic? Are you scared of a little girl? HAHA!"

Eggman watched as Sonic kept jumping away from Amy, trying to avoid having to fight her."Amy, please! What's gotten into you!?" Sonic suddenly heard a violent knocking noise. He turned around, and saw Tails yelling something that he couldn't hear. Amy lunged after him, and caught Sonic be surprise. The two rolled on the floor and Amy pinned him to the ground."HAHAHA! You're defenseless now!" Eggman laughed. Sonic pushed Amy off."Argh! Amy, snap out of it!" He looked up and saw his whole team pointing at their foreheads.

He looked back at Amy. That's when he saw it."Mind control! Of course!" Sonic ran up to his friends, and made Amy run after him. One by one, she smashed the glass into pieces, and the team was released. The four huddled up.

"Alright, I've figured it out! She's under mind control!"

"That's what I'VE been saying!"

"Okay, here's the plan! Knuckles, Sticks, you guys create a diversion, Tails, you shut down the system, and I'll take care of Amy!"

"Got it!"

After a quick high five, the team split up. Sticks and Knuckles beat up robots while distracting Eggman by jumping around and breaking things, and Tails was able to make it to the same computer and stop the robotic army.

Now we go back to Sonic~

Sonic is still trying to tire Amy out, but she wasn't going down. He was holding his arms out in front of him.

"Look, Amy, I don't want to hurt you! But you have to listen to me!"

"NEVER!"

Amy swung around and tried to hit him with her hammer, but missed. Amy glared at him. Sonic backed away."Come on, Amy! You've gotta remember me! You're under mind control!" he said. Amy followed him."Eggman is my leader! You are the enemy!" she snapped. Sonic groaned."This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.." Suddenly, he felt something wrap around him."Huh?" Next thing he knows, Amy flung him to the ground with her Enerbeam. Sonic lifted his head up, and saw Amy putting away her Enerbeam."Ha! You moronic fool! Eggman will rule the world!" she laughed."She's crazy.." Sonic mumbled with wide eyes. He got to his feet, dusted himself off.

He examined Amy's movements. _How in the world am I gonna get that thing off of her? _He thought for a moment. He suddenly got an idea. He lowered his eyelids, and leaned on the wall behind him."Ya know, Amy..I've never realized how..._pretty_...you look when you swing that hammer of yours~" Amy froze, and squinted her eyes.

"..Pretty? What do you mean..?"

She gripped her hammer. Sonic slowly walked up to her."_Your eyes sparkle more than any diamond, and your smile is just gorgeous.."_ Amy started to back away.

"..Gorgeous...No! Stop! Follow your orders!"

Amy shook her head in frustration. Sonic smirked."_Every time I see you, my heart beats faster than a million times a second_~" Amy started to notice her cheeks turn pink. She was about to swoon when she saw through his plan.

"No..I know what you're doing! You're not in love with me! You're the enemy!"

She raised her hammer in the air. Sonic took his chance to lasso her with his Enerbeam, and pulled her over to him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Amy dropped her hammer. Sonic leaned in."Would your enemy do.._this_..?" Suddenly, he pulled her in and kissed her. Amy let out a sharp noise, and froze. Then, she closed her eyes and leaned into it. Sonic raised his hand, and ripped off the mind control device that was attached to her head, and pulled away. He gently pushed Amy off, and wiped his mouth.

Amy stood confused for a moment, then blinked her eyes."What..just..Huh? Where am I? Sonic, what happened?" she looked around. Sonic felt relieved, and then the rest of the gang showed up."Hey! You did it!" Knuckles said.

In the end, the Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks revealed that they defeated Eggman, and the team went home.

Sonic was lying on the couch eating a bag of chips when Amy walked in."Hey Sonic!"

"Hey."

Amy sat next to him."So, I've been meaning to ask you..what exactly happened while I was being mind controlled?" Sonic almost choked on his food."Uh...well..ahem.." he started to blush, and he looked to the floor. Amy tilted her head in confusion."Uh..Sonic?"

"You know what? I think I'm gonna go for a run!"

Sonic dashed away, and left Amy perplexed. She crossed her arms."..Hmm.." 


	4. Sonamy Boom: Sonic's Promise

"Sonic! Watch out!"

Amy watched in horror as Sonic was battling against a very large and very powerful robotic wolf."Don't worry, Ames, I can do this!" Sonic yelled as he narrowly dodged a deadly hit. Amy was about to bring her hammer out, when Sonic jumped in front of her."Amy! You need to get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"And leave you alone with THIS?! No way!"

"I TOLD you, I can handle it!"

Sonic lunged forward towards the robot, and was about to do a homing attack when the robot swished it's tail and caught Sonic off guard. It hit him in the stomach, and sent him flying like a rag doll into a tree."GAH!"Amy put her hands over her mouth. She gasped, and suddenly had a fire in her eyes. She got her hammer and lunged forward, smashing the robot's face. Sonic got back to his feet, and saw Amy being shook around on the robot's head."Amy! What are you doing?!"

"Trying to help you!"

"Ugh, WOMEN!" Sonic went in for a spindash towards the robot. He hit it's foot, but it did little damage, and the robot swung it's metal claw at Sonic, badly scratching his arm. Sonic bit his lip and groaned in pain. He looked at his shoulder, it had three blood red scratches.(No actual blood, though..ya know, kid show and all..) After shaking his arm, Sonic attacked again, this time, he was able to trip the robot. The robot fell backwards and flung Amy into the air. She landed on a high tree. She started to slip. Sonic was about to run towards her when the robot grabbed his foot at the last second and almost dragged him off a nearby cliff as it fell. Sonic kicked his way free, and dashed towards Amy as she fell.

"Gotcha!"

Sonic caught Amy just in time before she hit the ground. He set her down, and put his hands on his knees."Phew, that was close! Sonic! Your arm!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic looked at her, and then his arm, which already went a little numb."Huh? Oh..yeah, don't worry about it, it's just a scrape.."

"A SCRAPE?! If that's just a scrape I can't even imagine what a serious injury would look like to you! Come on, we need to fix that!"

Later on, Sonic was sitting by Amy's fireplace while Amy was dipping a white rag in a bowl of hot water. Sonic stared into the fire with a very annoyed look on his face."You know, I could have done it myself.." he said. Amy wrung out the towel, and held it to Sonic's arm."Uh huh, sure..now, hold still..this might..sting a little.." she quickly placed it on Sonic's scratch. Sonic yanked his arm away and yelled.

"ARRGGHH! THAT HURT!"

"MAYBE IT WOULDN'T HURT SO MUCH IF YOU'D STOP MOVING!"

"IF YOU HADN'T HAVEN'T TRIED TO HELP, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WOULD STOP THROWING YOURSELF INTO DANGER, YOU WOULDN'T NEED MY HELP!"

"WELL-"

Sonic stopped talking, and realized that Amy was right. He shut his mouth and looked away in annoyance because he couldn't come up with anything. He huffed, and stared back into the fire, resting his face on his hand."Hmph!" Amy frowned, and sighed."Thank you.." she placed the towel on Sonic's arm again, but he only winced and allowed her to continue. After cleaning up his wound, Amy wrapped some bandages around Sonic's arm."You know, Sonic..you have to stop biting off more than you can chew.." she said.

"….."

Amy sighed, and put the bandages away.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt!..I really care about you, Sonic.."

Sonic perked up his ears and stared at Amy. Amy looked away, into the fire."…If I ever lost you..Oh..I can't even imagine how..how lonely I would be.." Amy's voice trailed off as she tried to not imagine something like that ever happening. Her eyes were glassy. Sonic felt a sting in his heart, and scooted closer to her."You're never gonna be alone, Amy.." he said. Amy looked up at him.

"..How do you know that?"

"Because I'm never gonna leave you.."

Amy was taken aback a bit by his words. She looked up at him with glassy eyes."..You..won't?" she asked. Sonic chuckled a bit, and looked into the fire.

"Of course not! I know I'm not the sentimental type of guy, but.."

Sonic looked into Amy's eyes.

"I really care about you too, Amy..and I would never leave you alone if my life depended on it! Heck, you're the coolest girl I've ever met! You're smart, kind, funny, brave..kinda..ahem.._pretty_.." His last two words were more mumbled and quieter than everything else he said. Sonic looked away, and blushed, but the orange glow from the fire made it very faint. He looked back at Amy, who was beaming."Heh, to be honest, any guy would be lucky to have someone like you!" he said with a genuine smile.

The two stared at each other for a moment

Sonic suddenly became a little skittish, and scratched the back of his head."Hehehe, wow..that was..a bit much, huh?" he laughed. Amy giggled, and grinned.

"..So, do you promise that you'll stop putting yourself in danger?"

"Hey, I never said that! I'm not the guy who makes promises he can't keep! But, I guess I could promise you one thing.."

"And what's that?"

Sonic took a flower from a nearby vase and put it in Amy's hair.

"Amy Rose, I'll never leave you..and that's a _promise!"_

Sonic got up and opened Amy's front door, before stopping and looking back at her."Oh yeah, um..thanks for the help earlier, and for fixing up my arm.." Sonic winked and sped out the door.

The two have never been the same since that day.

(What do ya think, huh? :D I think this is an interesting take on Sonic's character..Boom Sonic is hinted to like Amy a little bit, so..who knows how he's gonna be? In the end, these are basically theories..anyways, enjoy!)

(P.S I decided to add in his promise that he'll never leave her! Boom definitely needs a scene like Sonic X! x3)


	5. Sonamy Boom: Blue Dresses & Pretty Girls

The gang stumble crash at a lagoon where ancient water nymphs live. Upon their arrival, the nymphs welcomed them with open arms, because they have heard stories about the five heroes who defeated Lyric, the ancient.

While the rest of the team go off to do their own thing, Sonic was talking to the wisest nymph in the lagoon.

"So, what's up?" Sonic said casually. The woman smiled, and leaned over to him."Oh, I just wanted to thank you, child. For your stunning bravery!" she said."Hehe, well, I-" Sonic grinned, and was about to compliment himself when he saw his friends talking with the other nymphs.

"You know, although I would gladly take all the credit, I did get a little help.." he said in a low voice. The wise nymph grinned, and put her hand on his shoulder."You've grown a lot since you've met them, haven't you?"

"Heh, I guess you can say that.."

The woman giggled, and just then, Amy came up to them."Hey, Sonic! Hello, Miss!" she said sweetly. The nymph smiled, and gasped when she saw Amy's dress.

"Oh, dear! What happened to your beautiful dress?"

"Huh? Oh..we kinda..had a little accident with some mud on the way here.." Amy said looking at the horrible stain on her dress, embarrassed. The old nymph stood up and took Amy's hand."Don't worry, darling! I believe we have some spare clothes for you! Sonic, would you like to come?" Sonic looked up at the two girls.

"Uh.."

"Oh, come on, Sonic! I'll need a judge, anyways~" Amy joked. She took his hand and dragged him with her.

Sonic sat bored on a chair, waiting for Amy to pick out some clothes."Do I HAVE to be here?" he whined. The woman poked her head out from behind a rack of dresses."Well, if you want to go swim by the waterfall with your other friends, you can go ahead!" she said. Sonic gulped, and stayed put."Nah, I-I think I'll stay here.." he said nervously.

About five seconds past, and Sonic was getting impatient."..Are you DONE yet?!" he asked irritably. Amy's voice echoed from inside the curtain.

"Um..I don't know if I should come out.."

"Oh, come on, darling! You'll look fine!" The nymph exclaimed."O..Okay.." Slowly, Amy walked out of the dressing room. Sonic turned to look at her, and suddenly went stiff."…" Amy was wearing a short blue dress that seemed to be made of giant flower petals, and it slightly sparkled in the light. Amy looked nervous."I..I think it's a bit much.." she said honestly. The nymph threw her arms out and waved them.

"Oh, nonsense, darling! This is one of our simpler dresses, us nymphs have a certain style, you know! You look stunning! Right, Sonic?" she smiled. The two girls looked at Sonic, who was staring at Amy. His face went slightly pink, and he had a sweatdrop on the side of his face. In his eyes, Amy suddenly went into slow motion, and her eyes sparkled along with her dress."_Blah Blah Blah, I'm so pretty..blah blah blah.."_ Sonic slightly smiled, and muttered the word 'pretty..'.

_"..Pretty?"_

Sonic suddenly snapped back into reality, and noticed the girls staring at him."Huh?! What? What happened?!" he asked. Amy was blushing.

"You think I look pretty?" she asked. Sonic looked at her, confused."I..I did?" he asked. The nymph smiled, and beckoned Amy and out of the door."You see? He likes it! Now go along!" She shut the door behind her, and smiled. Sonic was still perplexed on his random vision."That was..strange.."

"That was sweet!" the woman said. Sonic looked at her."What?"

"Well, you called her pretty!" she beamed. Sonic blushed slightly."…I called her pretty?" The nymph looked confused, and her face suddenly looked understanding."Oh! Let me guess, did Amy go all sparkly and talked in slowmotion?" she said. Sonic nodded his head.

"Heehee, figures, I always knew you fancied her.." she said in a matter of fact tone. Sonic turned red now."Wha-What?! I never said that!" he said. The nymph looked at Sonic.

"Well maybe you haven't said it, but you showed it! Our dresses only have that effect on boys who have a strong chemistry with the wearer.." she mumbled. Sonic stared at her."Uh.." He had another sweatdrop.

The nymph laughed."Oh, you know, a _crush_.." she giggled.

Sonic looked surprised, and became flustered.

"A-a CRUSH?! B-but I- uh I-I-"

"Don't worry, darling! No need to explain! I won't tell a soul!"

The nymph waltzed outside and shut the door, leaving Sonic completely dazed on what just happened.

(There! Was that canon enough? I'll have to see! D: Anyways, what did you think? Thanks for the prompt, Anon!)


	6. Sonamy Boom: Halloween Horror Movies

"Pssh, I bet it isn't even THAT scary!"

It's almost Halloween! And the team decided to have a rather..terrifying..movie night. Knuckles held the disc in his hand."What are you talking about?! Night of the Werehog is the SCARIEST MOVIE OF ALL TIME!" he exclaimed.(heh, see what I did there? :D) Sonic just snorted and plopped on the couch next to Amy, and put his hands behind his head._  
_

"Hmph, I'll be the judge of that!"

For the first time, Knuckles was actually right about something! This really WAS the scariest movie. The gang (except for Sonic, who was lazily eating his popcorn) were cowering in fear as the movie continued.

"NOO! STOP! DON'T GO THROUGH THAT DOOR! THE MONSTER IS IN THERE! AAHHH! SHE OPENED IT!" Tails yelled as he hid his face in the pillow cushions. Ugly sound effects were coming from the T.V as the camera zoomed in on Sonic and Amy. Both of them had very different expressions. Sonic looked extremely bored, while Amy look absolutely traumatized."Hmph, serves her right. That's what you get when you decide an abandoned cabin is the best place to confess your feelings to Brad and start kissing like there's no tomorrow…" he said. Sonic looked over at Amy, and chuckled.

"Come on, Amy..This isn't THAT scary!" he laughed. Amy glared at him."Are you kidding me?! I'm not gonna be able to sleep for weeks! If only I had someone to _comfort _me.." she said casually, secretly hoping Sonic got her message. And for a moment, it seemed like he did! Just when she said that, Sonic reached behind her, and looked like he was trying to put his arm around her. Amy thought he was, and was about to lean on his chest when his arm came back and his elbow pushed her face away as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Yea' 'f only." he words were muffled by the popcorn. Amy crossed her arms.

~Later on~

The movie was at it's climax, and everyone was waiting in anticipation on whether the main character was gonna get eaten of not."Come on! If you don't escape, the scary monster guy is GONNA CAPTURE YOU WITH HIS DEMON CLAWS!" Sticks exclaimed. She suddenly gasped, and took off."THAT'S IT!" Sonic and Amy were now a lot closer to each other, it seemed like this movie was too much for Amy to handle as she kept inching closer and closer. Finally, the biggest jump scare in the entire movie popped up on the screen, and it got everyone, well, except Sonic the Party Pooper..

"AAHHHHHH!" they all screamed. Amy instantly threw her arms around Sonic, and buried her face into his chest. Sonic froze, and he couldn't move."Gah! Wha-Amy!" he slightly blushed when she moved her face into his neck."No! No! NO!" she yelled. Sonic couldn't say anything else, and he was stuck having Amy clinging to him like a monkey for he last thirty minutes of the film.

Finally, the movie ended, and Sonic was able to get Amy to let go of him."Heh, ya see? Wasn't scary!" Sonic said as he placed his hands on his hips. He totally lied."Wow, Sonic! I really thought this one would get you! Huh, I guess you're NOT a big baby!" Knuckles chuckled. Sonic nervously tsk'd and chuckled."Oh, please, that's kid stuff! Nothing can scare me even if a monster waltzed straight through that-" Suddenly, Sticks came bursting inside covered in army paint and a toy weapons tucked neatly into her sash made of leaves. Oh yeah, and a tin foil helmet.

"COME AND FACE ME HEAD ON YOU FURRY SPAWN OF SATAAANN!" she screamed. (Can I say Satan? Is that too far? *shrugs shoulders* eh..)

"GAHHHAHAHAAA!" Sonic finally cracked, and threw HIS arms around Amy(who was still sitting next to him the whole time.) and ended up tackling her. He curled up into a ball and shut his eyes. He shook for a moment, and realized what just happened. Looking around, he saw Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks staring at him."Ahem." He looked up, and was nose to nose with Amy."..Sonic?" She asked. Sonic immediately became embarrassed, and leaned away from Amy."Uh, um..I..uh.." he turned red.

"Kid stuff, eh?" Tails laughed. Knuckles nudged him on the shoulder and chuckled."Ya know Tails, maybe we should leave em alone and let them_ reenact _that one scene with Brad and Chelsea, heheheheh.." he teased. (Oh my god, what am I doing? THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE)

Sonic glared at Knuckles out of the corner of his eye, and awkwardly helped Amy to her feet."Um..sorry..hehe.." Sonic scratched the back of his head. Amy blushed."Oh no, it's okay! Hehehe..just a mistake.."

Suddenly, the two speed walked away from each other, both with red faces and sweatdrops on the side of their heads. Knuckles and Tails chuckled and went off to bed.

Sticks now stood alone in the living room, slowly lowering her water guns.

"Okay, is a ANYBODY gonna take this monster apocalypse SERIOUSLY?!"

The End!


	7. Sonamy Boom: Rose Day

"UGGHH, do I HAVE to?!"

Sonic whined. Tails was about to walk out the door."YES! Unless you want Eggman to destroy the entire city leading to your DOOM, I suggest you stand guard the power crystal that protects the Village and wait for me at City Hall."

"BUT-"

Tails slammed the door in Sonic's face. Pouting, he plopped down on the couch, and sighed. He REALLY didn't want to watch anything besides the television. Although he is willing to do anything to protect the Village, watching some dumb old piece or rock sounded INCREDIBLY boring."Ugh, why do I have to do all the work?" Sonic raised his hands up, and was about to let them flop back down on the table when he saw Amy walk past him with a stack of old documents. He looked at the camera, with a devious smirk on his face."Wait..maybe I _don't_..hehehe.."

Amy was sorting out some papers when Sonic suddenly swooped in and grabbed her shoulders."Oh! Um..hi, Sonic!" she said awkwardly, a little startled by his sudden arrival. Sonic looked a little too happy to see her.

"Ah, Amy, _baby_! Glad to see ya!"

"W-what?"

"Ya know, _sweetcakes_, I need you to answer a question for me~"

" Huh? Sweetca-"

Amy was confused at his words, but suddenly squinted her eyes. She only knew ONE reason that Sonic would ever talk to her like that..

"Ames, I was wondering if-"

Amy held up her hand to stop him from saying anything else."WAIT..I know what you're gonna say, and whatever it is.._NO_." Sonic suddenly frowned and dropped his act. He groaned."Aw COME ON! PLEASE! Just do this ONE favor for me!" he placed his hands together as if he was about to say a prayer. Amy crossed her arms, and glared at him.

"_ONE_ favor!? Are you kidding me? After taking on those giant piranhas, cleaning up after that prank you and Knuckles pulled on the Mayor, AND having to wrestle a squealing warthog to the ground IN THE MUD so you could get your stupid bandanna back, you really expect me to do you a FAVOR?"

Sonic pressed the tips of his pointer fingers against each other, and nervously stared at her."Uhh…yeeeeeessss?" he said in a high pitch. Amy tsk'd and started to walk away. Sonic saw his door of opportunity closing, this was his last chance. He thought quickly, and tried something that she would FOR SURE fall for."W-wait!" he called. Amy halted, and turned around."I-I'll do anything!" he blurted out. Amy looked surprised. She thought for a moment. Suddenly, she smirked.

"..Anything?"

"YES!" Sonic blurted again, but quickly covered his mouth. He was REALLY desperate now. But, who wouldn't be? Guarding a crystal did sound boring..Amy smiled again.

"Hmm..how about a date?"

"D-Date? No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"NOO!"

"..You don't have to be so stubborn.."

"Look who's talking.."

"Sorry!"

"You're pushing it."

"No date, no deal~"

"Arggh!"

(Authors Note- Try to guess what scene this was inspired from :D)

Sonic stepped away, and mumbled to himself. He squinted his eyes shut and groaned as he hesitantly shook her hand."FINE." Amy smiled."Ah." Sonic crossed his arms and stomped out of her room. He sat down on the couch, and suddenly relaxed. At least he didn't have to watch the crystal anymore~

Later on that week, Sonic realized that he's made a BIG mistake. While guarding the crystal, Amy came in contact with Eggman, and was able to successfully defeat him and save the Village. Now, she was the top respected person in the whole town, heck, she even earned some fame! One time, the gang was stopped by a little girl, who asked for Amy's autograph, and much to Sonic's dismay, completely looked through him like he was invisible. He wouldn't admit it, but Sonic was actually jealous, and regretted ever being lazy and asking her to do it in the first place.

Because of his secret desire to have all the attention, Sonic has now acted bitter and EXTREMELY sarcastic towards Amy. Every now and then, when someone mentions something about her success, he would say something like "Pfft, anyone could have done that." or "Please, it wasn't THAT amazing..". He didn't want to sound mean and crabby, but, sadly, the egotistical side of him said otherwise.

By the end of the week, he seemed to have pulled through his jealousy, until…

While walking through town to get a chili dog from Chef Woody, he stopped in his tracks. Right over him, in big bold glittering pink letters, read a poster saying.

**The First Annual Rose Day Parade!**

TOMORROW

Thanks to the stunning and brave actions performed by the famous Amy Rose, we will gather in the center of the Village and celebrate the day she saved our town! Food! Drinks! Music and more! Come, and you might just be lucky to meet her in person!

Under the paragraph, was a picture of Amy's face. Sonic clenched his fists, and almost laughed in disbelief. He raised his hands in the air and dramatically fell to his knees."ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He suddenly went quiet, and realized that the pedestrians close by all stopped and stared at him. He quickly became embarrassed, and nervously waved his hand with a squiggly line as a smile, showing his teeth."Uh..hi..eheheheh.." He groaned as the camera faded to black.

Sonic irritably stormed inside and huffed as he flopped face first into the couch. Amy just so happened to be baking some cookies in the kitchen. She heard him groan, and she walked over."Hey, Sonic? Are you okay?" she asked. Sonic, who was in the middle of throwing a silent tantrum, glared at her."Oh, now you want to talk to me?!" he snapped. Amy was taken aback by his sudden rudeness."Um, excuse me? What's your deal?!" she said.

Sonic stood up and paced around the living room."What's MY deal?! What about YOU?! For the past week, you've been waltzing around like you're some sort of princess!" he yelled. Amy glared at him.

"What do you mean?!"

"What I MEAN is you keep getting all of this stupid praise over some dumb crystal!"

"Ugh, I can't believe you, Sonic, ever since I saved the-"

Amy suddenly gasped."So THAT'S why you've been so bitter! You were just angry that you weren't the one who saved the Village so you can have all the glory to yourself! Right?!" she snapped. Sonic opened his mouth to object, but quickly shut it. He looked away. Amy stomped her foot.

"RIGHT?!"

Sonic didn't say anything. Amy's face went from anger, to a hurt expression."..You know, Sonic, I thought that..for once..you would let someone else take the credit for something..but I guess I was wrong.." she walked off. Sonic stood alone in the living room, and sighed.

~The night of the parade~

The lights were flashing, people were dancing, it seemed like a perfect night. Well, not for everyone..Sonic and Amy still haven't made up, and trying to take the upper hand, Sonic decided to stay home instead of watch the parade. After everyone left, Sonic ran off to a cliff that gave him a view of the whole Village."What does SHE know?! I mean, is it wrong to want a little attention!?" he paced back and forth, throwing rocks off the cliff.

"Besides, I wasn't the one who started this! She could have easily said no and made me do it!" He picked up another rock, and chucked it as far as he could. it hit a branch. The branch fell, and revealed something that quickly caught his eye. Right on top of the biggest float, was Amy. He tried to distract himself, but he couldn't make his eyes look away. He could make out a long red gown with a rose at her waist, and a flower crown neatly placed over her hair. She was holding a bouquet, and was smiling at the crowd. Sonic sighed, and sat down, watching everything. He instantly wished he was there,standing in the crowd, cheering for her.

"..Oh..who am I kidding? This is all my fault..if only there was a way to make it up to her.." He thought for a moment, and suddenly had an idea."That's it!" he zoomed off.

Soon after the parade finished, Amy went home, sad. Even though she was mad at him, she really hoped that Sonic would be there. Sighing, she opened the front door, and saw a note on the floor. She picked it up, and read it.

_I'm on the balcony.__  
_

Confused, she walked to her room and went to her stepped outside, and looked around. She saw the balcony covered in bouquets of flowers, and Sonic on the roof."Hey.." Amy looked up, and crossed her arms."What do you want?" she asked. Sonic frowned, and hopped down."Look, Amy..I just wanted to-…whoa.." Sonic stopped talking when he saw the details of Amy's dress. It was strapless, with glitter all over it, and it flowed every time she took a step. He blushed a little, but you wouldn't be able to see it unless you looked REALLY hard.

Amy snapped in his face."Hello?" Sonic shook his head, and remembered where he left off."Oh, right..Amy, I wanted to apo-"

"Don't even start with that, Sonic!" Amy turned to walk away with glassy eyes, but Sonic grabbed her hand."Wait!" Amy stared at him. Sonic stared into her eyes, and sighed.

"Amy, you're right.."

"…"

Sonic looked away."I-I know that I've been a real jerk to you, and I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry.." Amy let go of his hands, and crossed her arms."Oh, now you're sorry? What got you to change your mind?" she asked. Sonic scratched the back of his head, and nervously looked away as he mumbled something inaudible.

"..What?"

"When..uh.." He leaned over the balcony."..When I saw you at the parade.." Amy silently gasped."You..were there?" she asked, her heart leaping at the same time. Sonic sighed."Yeah..heh, well..kinda. I was watching the parade from the cliff.." he pointed to the other side of town. Amy looked at the cliff, and smiled. Sonic smiled too, and chuckled. Amy giggled with him. She looked around."Did you do all of this?" she asked. Sonic looked at all of the bouquets surrounding them."Uh..maybe..too much?" he said awkwardly. Amy shook her head, and saw him looking at her dress again. She smirked."How do I look?" she asked jokingly as she twirled around, although Sonic thought she was serious.

"Oh? Well, actually..you look..kinda pretty.." he said with a warm smile. Amy looked at him. She blinked her eyes, slowly.

"You..think so?"

"Uh..yeah! Hehe.." Sonic rubbed his nose and picked a flower from a bouquet, and twirled it around in his fingers. The two smiled, and then Sonic frowned and let the flower droop down.

"Hey, uh..Amy? Can we just..forget this whole thing ever happened and be friends again?" he asked. Amy thought for a moment."Hmm..I dunno.." Amy said. Sonic took the flower and put it in her face, she looked down at it."Come on, Ames, please forgive me?" he asked with a genuine smile. Amy took the flower, and looked at all of thw other bouquets around her. She smiled, and sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you.."

"Really? Phew, I was starting to think I did all this for nothi-"

"BUT, you owe me something!"

"….I do?"

"Yup!….Remember when you said that you would take me on a date?"

The camera cuts to Sonic and Amy holding hands while walking down a street full of villagers. Since her fame hasn't died down yet, people were pointing and taking pictures of them. Sonic tried to hide his face, and glared at Amy.

"You..are a cruel woman.."

"Heehee! Serves you right!"

"Ugh..I'm never being lazy again.."

"Look mama! It's Amy Rose and her BOYFRIEND!" a little girl yelled.

Sonic face-palmed and tried hiding his red face as Amy dragged him through the most crowded streets.

"This is so embarrassing.."

The End!


	8. Sonic Boom : Three Boys and A Temple

"ACHOO!"

Amy laid down in a bundle of blankets, looking absolutely miserable."Uggghhh…" she rolled over and groaned face first into her pillows. The boys all stood in the doorway, watching their friend create a new city of snot every time she blew her nose.

"Hii Amy, we uh..got you something.." Sonic said as they all walked in with "get well soon" presents. Knuckles had a few movies she always watched, Tails came in with a gift basket, and Sonic brought a small bouquet of yellow flowers."T-thanks, guys..that's r-really a-ACHOO! S-sweet!" Amy said. The boys awkwardly stood there and scratched the back of their heads.

"Heh, no problem, Amy!" Tails said. Amy smiled and looked like she was about to get out of bed. Knuckles stopped her."Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked. Amy looked confused."Uh..I was gonna get ready for the mission toda-"

"No, you're not..you're gonna stay here, and REST! Geez, Amy, you've been pushing yourself too hard! Don't you think you need a break?" Sonic asked. Amy frowned."But..I thought-"

"It's alright, Amy, you just take a day to relax, and we'll take care of it!" Tails smiled. Amy stared at their gifts, and thought for a moment.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! It'll be fine! And Sticks'll keep ya company!" Knuckles winked. Amy sighed, and laid back down."Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to kick back and relax for a day!" she said.

"You boys sure you can handle the temple alone?"

"Pssh, Amy, who do you think you're talking to?" Sonic said confidently. Amy stared at them."Uh..you guys won't even know what you' re doing without my help.." Sonic looked a little offended by that."Oh yeah? We'll prove it! Tails, Knuckles, let's go!" He grabbed both of them and dragged them away. Amy giggled and took a bite out of a muffin from Tails' gift basket.

"Alright, but remember, do the OPPOSITE of what it says!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

"GAGH! KNUCKLES, GET YOUR _BUTT_ OUT OF MY FACE!" Sonic yelled as he tried to wiggle free from a net that captured them after Sonic set off a booby trap."Uh..maybe we should call Amy?" Tails suggested."What? And let her win?! I don't think so!" Sonic pouted.

"But, she knows the manuscri-"

"Nope!"

"But how-"

"Nah-ah!"

"But-"

"NEVER!"

After finally getting out of the net, the boys kept getting caught in random traps, all because Sonic wanted to do it on his own. It wasn't until they were dangling above water when Sonic finally gave in.

"UGH, FINE! JUST CALL HER BEFORE WE FALL!" he exclaimed.

Tails got out his Miles Electric, and attempted to call Amy.

The scene cuts to Amy crying with tissues shoved up her nose eating a bowl of ice cream as she's watching a romantic movie."Oh Darla, why can't you just tell Howard how you feel?! Waahaa!" Her Miles Electric was beeping, but she didn't hear it.

Tails shut it off."She-she's not answering!" Sonic was now officially done."ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THE ONE TIME I DECIDE TO CALL HER FIRST, SHE DOESN'T ANSWER?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WOMEN!" he yelled. He swung around with all of his might, trying to get out of the rope that tied them all together."Wh-whoa! Chill dude!" Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic kicked and shook around in frustration.

"GRRRR!"

Tails had a sweatdrop on the side of his face."Uhh, maybe we should just calm down and think for a moment?" Suddenly, the rope started to unwind itself, and the three dropped five feet before jerking to a stop. Much to Sonic's horror, the water was now closer.

"AHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" he said as he stared wide eyed into the giant waterfall. Knuckles heard what he said, and started freaking out too."WE ARE?!" Tails now looked irritated, and had enough.

"GUYS! THIS IS NOT A TIME TO PANIC!" he yelled. Sonic stared at him out of the corner of his eye."WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC!"

"CALM DOWN! WE JUST NEED TO THINK FOR A SECOND HERE!" Tail yelled again. Sonic and Knuckles calmed down, but still shook with fear. Sonic was more understandable than Knuckles though, he just thought he was gonna die for no reason. Tails looked around, and thought for a moment."Okay, guys, what did Amy say right before we left?" he asked.

"Uh..Thanks for the gifts?"

"No, not that Knuckles.."

"Uh..OH! She said to do the opposite! But what does that mean!?" Sonic asked in frustration. Tails thought hard, and had an idea.

"That's it! Guys, think about this, if you're in this situation, what is your first instinct?"

"Uh..punch stuff?"

"Run away?"

"..NO, YOU IDIOTS! IT'S TO GO UP! If we're gonna escape, we have to go-"

"DOWN?! NO WAY! I'm sorry, Tails, but do you NOT see the terrifying chasm below us?!" Sonic yelled.

"Listen, Sonic, TRUST ME on this one!" Tails replied. Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a rope snapping."..Uh oh.." Next thing they new, all three boys were falling.

"AHHHHHHH-WHA? WHOAAAA!"

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were bouncing on a smooth surface. The waterfall wasn't actually a waterfall at all it was-

"A WATERSLIDE?!" Sonic said in disbelief. The boys slid all the way down whooping and cheering until they reached the end.

The camera is now shooting from a far angle, all three boys shoot out of it in slow motion as they scream their heads off.

They land with a thud, and the rope around them came off on the way down. Sonic got up and ringed out his soaking wet bandanna."What did I tell you? Ya see? I knew we could do it!" he said happily. Tails gave him an annoyed look, and stared at him in disbelief.

"You literally just screamed that we were all gonna die like five minutes ago.."

"Wha-What? Sorry, can;t hear ya, I think there's water in my ears!"

The boys return to Amy's house, and walk in her bedroom."Hey Am- …What in the name of chaos happened to you?" Sonic asked as they saw Amy curled up in a ball on the floor in tears, surrounded by empty tissue boxes and wads of snot filled tissues in a pile around her. She only let out a whisper.

"…Romance movies are the death of me.."

The three slowly backed away and shut the door.


End file.
